You Scratch My Back I'll Scratch Yours
by SammieAKAtreehillgurl
Summary: Big character twist. Lucas is a drug dealer and when Brooke tells him a secret that makes him want to quit he realizes that getting out might be harder then he thought. Maybe even deadly.
1. Get Out Of There

Get Out Of There!

Brooke yanked the covers off of her boyfriend, turned on the light, and chucked a sock at him.

"Wake up Luke, we cant be late for Jenny's first communion" Lucas just laid there snoring.

"Luke, seriously I' am getting water!" Luke opened his eyes slowly and cringed at the sudden shock of light in his eyes.

"You are the worst alarm clock ever! I want a refund" He searched for the covers and laid back down as he noticed that they were not in arms reach but on the floor near a very not so happy looking Brooke.

"Well then you'll be disappointed to hear that they're all out of the ones who cook, clean and offer sex" Brooke said as she picked out a dress.

"Crap I should have gone when they had that sale last week" He said as he got up out of bed and into their big walk in closet.

"Hmm, very funny" Brooke walked up and smacked him on the head. " Get your mind out of the gutter and hurry up and get ready"

"I call the show...wer first crap!" Lucas said as he walked out of the closet and noticed the steam coming from the bathroom. "How does she do that every time!"

They went to the beautiful ceremony where Jenny was elegantly dressed in what seemed like a dress fit for a girl three times her age. Everyone loved the service and commented endlessly on Jake's fashion talents but he insisted of course that it was actually Jenny's good eyes who had found the dress.

On their way home they decided to cut through an alley so to cut a twenty minute walk down to about seven. Near the middle of it Lucas' cell phone rang. It was his Boss.

"Luke, watch you're back okay? Some of my guys have been jumped today. Just don't take the alleys okay?" Lucas stopped walking.

"Are you kidding me? I'm practically in their backyard right now!" he said as he looked around hastily.

"Well get the heck out of there then." Lucas hung up the phone and grabbed Brooke's arm.

"Ouch Baby, you're hurting me. Do you have to pee or something? Gosh Luke, slow down" Brooke said as Lucas dragged her quickly behind him.


	2. A Message For Andre

Note I do not deal drugs or know many people who do, therefore some details of this story cannot be deemed accurate.

Brooke and Lucas walked quickly down the alley. When suddenly, four guys started walking towards them from the end of the alley.

"Oh no" Lucas turned around to go the other way when he noticed that three other guys were coming down that way.

"Luke…. Baby I'm scared" Lucas pulled Brooke behind him and she grabbed a hold of his arm. The guys closed in on them.

"You work for Andre?" Lucas remained silent and stared them down. He was rewarded with a blow to the back of his head. He fell to his knees and shook his head, dazed. Brooke screamed.

"You jerk! What is wrong with you?" Brooke bent down over Lucas and gingerly touched his face. "Are you okay baby?" The guys pushed Brooke out of the way and picked Lucas up and shoved him against the wall of the alley.

"I'll only ask you one more time. Do you work for Andre?" The guy punched Lucas in the stomach. "You want us to do this in front of your girl?" Brooke was crouched in the corner with her eyes and ears covered stifling back sobs. Lucas looked from Brooke to the guys and back to Brooke.

"Do you work for him or not? Either way we will find out it will just be worse if we find out you lied" Lucas looked at the guy feeling defeated. He knew he would have to tell the truth.

"Okay Yes, I work for Andre. Can we just do this away from her please?" The guy looked at Brooke and pulled a knife out. Lucas could here Brooke start to whimper.

"seriously man, that's not right just let me take her home" the guy shook his head and without Lucas expecting it he stabbed him in the stomach. Lucas slid to the ground and the guys surrounded him. "You tell Andre that he needs to start being more reliable or he's going to lose all his guys" They kick him once and walk away.

Brooke ran over to Lucas and flipped him unto his back. "Baby, are you dead?" she poked him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm okay Brooke, just help me up" Brooke helped Lucas up and called Nathan's cell phone.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will go up. I really would appreciate some compliments and some tips and such for things that could be better.


	3. Secrets, Tears, And True Love

Lucas and Brooke flopped down on their bed and looked at each other. "Long enough wait?" Lucas said as he lifted up his shirt and inspected the gauze that protected his wound. Brooke shifted uneasily on the bed and sighed loudly.

"Brooke, what's up?" Lucas turned on his side and stroked her cheek gently. Brooke looked in his eyes and sat up.

"Luke, how much do you love me?" Lucas sat up as well. "You're starting to scare me what's wrong? You've never doubted my love for you before" Brooke burst into tears. Lucas jumped in shock. "Baby, what's the matter? Please talk to me" Brooke shook her head. "I can't tell you, you'll leave me." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that one"

"Luke I'm pregnant!" Brooke stood up and started pacing the room. "I'm sorry, I… please don't hate me" he scoffed. "Am I that bad of a person that you'd think I'd ditch you?" Lucas stood up and walked towards the door. "where are you going?" Brooke asked in a panic. "I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk" she grabbed his arm. "No Lucas, please stay. I'm sorry!" he grabbed Brooke's face. "Brooke, this is not your fault okay, we made some dumb decisions and we weren't being responsible. We are both very much to blame but I love you and we'll get through this together"

Lucas laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Lucas, something is wrong what is it?" he shrugged. "I can't afford this right now" Brooke looked at him confused. "don't you make good money?" he groaned. "it's not the money Brooke, okay I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a dad I mean I can't even take care of myself I mean honestly? I drug deal for a living what a great father figure!" Brooke kissed him on the forehead. "Do you know how much danger I put you in tonight? What if they would have killed me? They could have done anything to you!" Lucas looked away. "I'm the worst person for this job" Brooke took his face in her hands. "It's not a job Luke, it's a lifestyle and I'm asking you if you're ready to live that lifestyle with me. Are you?" Lucas nodded and hugged her tight.

Brooke snuggled up to Lucas and sighed happily. "Would you quit for us?" he looked down at her. "If I could then yes I would" she let out a frustrated growl. "Lucas, why can't you quit? Tell me why it's so bad. Tell me why they won't let you quit?" Lucas squeezed her tightly. "I want to but it's not like a 9-5 job Brooke, I can't just quit when I want to." she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Then please ask Andre if you can work less or work with someone or anything! Luke, tell me it's going to be okay. Tell me your going to be safe every night" Lucas sighed heavily. "I'll be okay Tigger. I'll be safe" Brooke closed her eyes and made herself comfortable on his chest. "I really wish I could believe that Luke" Lucas hugged her close and let one single tear secretly escape "Goodnight Baby I love you" Brooke kissed his chest. "Goodnight Boyfriend I love you more" he smiled and closed his eyes and let the darkness of the room consume him.


	4. I Want Out

Sorry about the totally short chapters. I am new to this whole 'putting my work out there' idea so I guess I was a bit timid on the reactions I might get. They will be longer chapters now. Please Review!

Lucas and Brooke woke and found each other in the kitchen.

"what are you making baby?" Brooke asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"waffles. Do you want some? I can make more" Brooke laughed as she looked into the bowl Lucas was mixing and looked at him weirdly.

"there's enough for an army in this bowl. What do you mean make more?" they laughed and wrapped their arms around each other.

Brooke interrupted their peaceful silence. "I have a doctor's appointment today"

Lucas looked up from the stove. "okay so we'll um… we'll go together" Brooke smiled.

"Really baby? You'll come too?" Lucas kissed her on the cheek and finished pouring the mix into the waffle machine.

"I love you Brooke of course I'll come"

They finished eating and getting ready and made their way to the appointment which to their frustration was on the other side of the city.

On their way home his cell phone rang. Brooke looked at him concerned when she saw the look on his face.

"It's Andre. He's going to be pissed"

"Hey it's me. I heard, are you guys okay?" Andre said over the phone with much concern in his voice.

"yah were cool were okay"

"Listen Luke, take a couple days to yourself and just chill man. I'll call you on the weekend with some jobs" Lucas sighed.

"Yah um… about that Andre. I just found out that my girlfriend is pregnant and I was kind of wondering if it would be possible that I could…."

"quit?" Andre sighed. Lucas was on the other end holding his breath in.

"Lucas I really wish I could help you but you know how this business works. You can't just run around quitting whenever you want to"

"What if I do? Will you kill me?" Lucas could hear Andre sigh loudly and knew it couldn't be good news.

"it's not me Luke, I don't want to hurt you but the guys will if you quit. I don't know what your going to choose and that worries me Lucas. Let me just say this one thing, if you stay with us we'll protect you but if you quit and go off on your own we wont be able to help you"

"I know boss. I just can't involve my kid." Lucas let out a frustrated groan. Brooke came and hugged his waist.

"what is your decision Luke?" Andre asked him.

"I don't know really know right now Andre. can I get back to you really soon?"

Lucas hung up the phone and wrapped his arm around Brooke.

"baby can we go home and take a nap?" Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"Of course Tigger let's go"

Brooke and Lucas walked into the distance unaware of the eyes that watched their every step.


End file.
